storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
The Horrid Lorries
|origin= , "Percy and the Lorries", }} |image1=File:MainLorry1Model.png |title2= |image2=File:MainLorry2Model.png |title3= |image3=File:MainLorry3Model.png |title4= |image4=File:Lorry4Sprite.png |title5= |image5=File:Lorry5Sprite.png |first_appearance=Horrid Lorry Percy and the Lorries The Return of the Horrid Lorries |last_appearance=Horrid Lorry The Return of the Horrid Lorries |creator(s) = Britt Allcroft David Mitton Chris Lloyd Jacobacranmer |name = Lorry 1, Lorry 2, Lorry 3, Lorry 4, and Lorry 5 |nicknames = * The Lorries * The Horrid Lorries * Smashed, Broken and Sunk |gender = Males |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor England |basis = Foden OG lorries |vehicle = Road vehicle |type = Lorries |fuel_type = Petrol |drivetrain = FWD |wheels = 4 each |top_speed = 45 mph |builder(s) = Foden Trucks |year_built = sometime between 1938 and 1957 |registration_number = LOR 1, LOR 2 and LOR 3 |company = Sodor Construction Company }} , individually referred to as , , , , and , are five small lorries who were incredibly rude to the engines. Biography '' When was late one day, suggested that a lorry should do his work. True to his word (and delight), three red, incredibly rude lorries arrived the next day. Lorry 2 called Percy a lump of steaming scrap iron. Lorry 1 called Percy a "little green goblin on wheels" and told him he would be scrapped. Lorry 1 also insulted and . At the quarry, encountered Lorry 2, who told Toby that he belonged in a museum and also told him to "toodle off", saying that Toby was not useful. Toby tried to find work at the mill, but Lorry 3 was there already. He said that the three lorries were doing the "slow" engines' work now, while the foreman said that times were changing. Of course, all three got their comeuppance in due course: Lorry 2 fell off a mountainside (in front of Toby; Percy ironically echoed the "steaming scrap iron" line to him, while Toby brought up the usefulness insult), Lorry 3 broke down after being overloaded with flour and was brought to the docks by and Lorry 1 reversed into the sea. Later, Thomas saw the three lorries and due to the impact of their damage, he nicknamed them "Smashed" (Lorry 2), "Broken" (Lorry 3) and "Sunk" (Lorry 1). The lorries were then sent away and despite Lorry 2 declaring that they would return, they never do. Like in the television series, when was late one day, suggested that a lorry should do his work. True to his word (and delight), three red, incredibly rude lorries arrived the next day. Lorry 2 called Percy a lump of steaming scrap iron. Lorry 1 called Percy a "little green goblin on wheels" and told him he would be scrapped. Lorry 1 also insulted and . At the quarry, encountered Lorry 2, who told Toby that he belonged in a museum and also told him to "toodle off", saying that Toby was not useful. Toby tried to find work at the mill, but Lorry 3 was there already. He said that the three lorries were doing the "slow" engines' work now, while the foreman said that times were changing. Of course, all three got their comeuppance in due course: Lorry 2 fell off a mountainside (in front of Toby; Percy ironically echoed the "steaming scrap iron" line to him, while Toby brought up the usefulness insult), Lorry 3 broke down after being overloaded with flour and was brought to the docks by and Lorry 1 reversed into the sea. Later, Thomas saw the three lorries and due to the impact of their damage, he nicknamed them "Smashed" (Lorry 2), "Broken" (Lorry 3) and "Sunk" (Lorry 1). The lorries were then sent away and despite Lorry 2 declaring that they would return, they never do '': "Percy and the Lorries". When there was too much work on the railway for the engines, Richard Hatt brought in The Horrid Lorries, now with Lorries 4 and 5. The five ended up causing even more trouble for the engines during their stay and were all sent off in disgrace : "The Return of the Horrid Lorries". Later, when Lorry 1 was backing onto the beach with some sand, he wasn't watching where he was going and ran over Danny's deckchair storage tent : "Bustrode's New Friend". Later, Lorry 1 and Lorry 2 tried stealing 's job of taking china clay to Brendam. The twins challenged the Lorries to a race. The two Lorries were in the lead until the twins overtook them after struggling on Gordon's Hill and being helped by : " ". Personality The Lorries were arrogant, mean and rude towards the engines. They believed that the railway was inferior to the roadways and also enjoyed teasing the engines for their appearances. They were also very careless. Basis The lorries seem to be based on Foden OG range lorries, which were once a common sight around railway yards. File:TheHorridLorriesBasis.jpg|The Lorries' basis File:HorridLorriesBasis2.png Livery Lorries 1, 2, and 3 are painted a brownish-red. Lorry 4 is painted blue and Lorry 5 is painted dark purple. Their registration plates are black with white lettering reading "LOR" followed by their respective numbers. They sometimes have grey tarpaulins over their flatbeds. References Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Road Vehicles Category:North Western Railway Category:Nonrail Characters